Legítima defesa
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Frio e calculista, o Santo de Peixes não vê o Bem ou o Mal. Apenas o mais forte e o mais fraco. Shounen-ai, oneshot, MdM X Afrodite.


Legítima Defesa

Legítima Defesa

Afrodite POV

Era uma vez... uma noite sem estrelas. Vazia. O que é um céu obscuro a um soturno coração? Nada, certamente; mas onde está a consciência? Quem, em plena razão de si, julgar-se-á mau ou injusto? Sempre haverá uma justificativa própria...

Meu coração é duro, seco, disso não há dúvida. Mas... teria ele nascido assim? Não; nenhum bebê é já um homicida formado. Nenhum... eu, Afrodite, nasci Abadon e escondi-me atrás de máscaras e aparências. Não pela chamada bondade ou cortesia, mas por toda a necessidade de... continuar a ser um Cavaleiro de Atena sem levantar suspeita.

Eu, Afrodite, permaneci Abadon apenas a _ele_. No início intentei ficar só; não havia maneiras de confiar nas pessoas. Ao guardar certas coisas apenas para mim, eu seria auto-suficiente e indefectível. Ninguém me delataria jamais. Mas ele... ele enfim revelou-se extremamente parecido a mim na alma. Duas metades, mesmo que em outros aspectos fossem tão distintas.

A noite é escura, mas pouco importa. Meus sentimentos estão embotados, seja pelo fato de eu estar morto, seja por tudo que passei. Aliás... foi para defender-me dos fatos exteriores que tornei-me o que hoje sou. Afinal... a melhor defesa é o ataque, como dizem...

Sei que parece fraqueza, mas é exatamente isso, fraqueza e vulnerabilidade, que induzem uma alma a corrupção e à violência. A raiva nada mais é do que a irmã orgulhosa da debilidade.

Eu sei que, em nossas lógicas tortas e loucas, intentamos nos justificar através da... defesa, por mais que ela fosse aparentemente desnecessária. O ar hostil que respirávamos já era tóxico o suficiente para que pudéssemos ser corrompidos. Assim como os espinhos não são culpados por ferir alguém que, desprecavido, se encoste neles. Nascem espontaneamente, provocados pela necessidade... o que há além disso para justificar um ato danoso?

Permanecemos assim, eu e meu Cesare, durante muitos anos. Desde a adolescência como aprendizes, até a idade adulta como Cavaleiros experientes. Foi com ele que descobri o amor... engraçado, eu não dizia a ele que o amava; nem a mim mesmo que tratava-se disso. Classificava nossa relação como _cumplicidade_, por sermos tão similares em metas.

Mas depois... depois eu me apercebi da verdade. Amor... palavra tão estranha a alguém que sempre vem a delinqüir. Nosso pacto de confiança mútua deu certo até demais; nunca delatamos um ao outro a quem quer que fosse.

A morte nos encontrou e nos buscou, no fatídico dia em que os tais Cavaleiros de Bronze invadiram as Doze Casas em busca da verdade. Verdade... algo antes tão subjetivo a mim e a Cesare... ou Máscara da Morte... uma das _minhas_ máscaras também.

Morremos. Encontramo-nos no submundo, como era de se esperar, pois nossos erros foram praticamente iguais. Condenados ambos ao mesmo suplício... tudo que sobrou em nossa ruína foi um sorriso cínico e sarcástico aos que nos fadaram ao tormento, como que dizendo: "Vocês não terão nossos ais de sofrimento".

Ficamos juntos, sem leme em meio à escuridão. Aliás, tínhamos um leme, um único. Éramos a direção e a referência um do outro... até a hora em que o espírito de Hades, o imperador do mundo das trevas, passou a despertar. O ex-Grande Patriarca, Shion, o _verdadeiro_ Mestre do Santuário de Atena aliás, agora nos traz, a mim e aos demais Santos de Ouro, a notícia de que há uma proposta... vinda do próprio Senhor do Submundo.

- Hades chama-nos a seu exército - diz ele em tom solene, como fazia no passado - Não há outra escolha a nós senão assistir ao ataque a Atena quietos e de braços cruzados. Ou... aproveitar a oportunidade que ele nos dá para destruirmos seu próprio império de dentro.

Um assomo de espanto pode ser visto nas faces de todos os dourados. Menos... na minha e na de Cesare.

- Sei que ficaremos marcados para sempre ao nos declararmos defensores de Hades. Mas é a oportunidade que temos. Aceitam continuar?

Todos assentem. Um sorriso triste perpassa o rosto de Cesare ao fazê-lo. Nós dois aceitamos, no final de tudo, no centro do Mundo dos Mortos, lutar por Atena! E por que o fazemos, afinal?

Ambos sabemos a resposta a tal indagação apenas por olharmos um nos olhos do outro; assim como encaramos nossos antigos crimes como legítima defesa e única tábua de salvação onde poderíamos nos aferrar, dessa vez vemos Atena e sua abnegação como o único modo de haver justiça.

Os fins justificam os meios; o mais forte é o mais apropriado para liderar, seja Atena, seja quem for.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! _

_Hehe, eu havia dito que não planejava mais escrever com eles. Mas devido às reviews muito incentivadoras da Margarida e de outras amigas, pensei que não custava tentar outra vez. E além de tudo, apenas Afrodite é capaz de ser tão frio e calculista, dentre os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Até mesmo o Máscara da Morte é mais "cruel" explicitamente falando. O Afrodite é mais implícito, segundo o que a série original mostra._

_Fiz Afrodite POV porque não consigo entrar na mente perversa do Santo (?) de Câncer, é insanidade por demais! xD _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
